The Present
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: Sometimes the beginning of a journey is taking someone's hand... others it's allowing someone to take yours.


**Hey guys! I'm having some writers block with my main stories right now, so I'm going to take advantage of this time to write this one shot I've had in mind. It might make you cry, just be warned. Also, this takes place after day of departed, but it doesn't really have any spoilers in it. In the part where Jay visits his parents, I'm going to say for this story at least, they told Jay what he already knew about being adopted.**

If Jay was honest with himself, he was curious now more than ever about his father. His parents had told him the news again recently and he'd tried to be as surprised as possible. He had the key his parents had given him underneath his bed, and had every intention of keeping it there. As much as questions plagued him, he knew Cliff Gordon would never be his father, and it was better that way.

He wasn't even interested in watching Fritz Donevan anymore. Everyone knew why, and they at least understood a little. Lloyd clicked off the tv whenever reruns came on. Nobody dared say anything that could've possibly come from the show.

It felt tremendously weird.

Cole would shoot him a concerned look whenever he brought up something about his dad even though Jay still had an adoptive dad who was more real to him than Cliff Gordon would ever be. Nya asked him if he was alright whenever he was silent for more than two seconds. Zane would give him advice he didn't want to hear about amending bonds. Kai even toned down his egomania whenever Jay got too lost in his thoughts.

That was all that had led Jay up to this utterly fantastic super heroic moment.

He'd just zoned out and helped his team lose their game.

"You know Jay, the object of the game is to fight the opponents, not run off the edge of the cliff!" Kai scowled.

"S-sorry. I zoned out again!" Jay stuttered. Kai looked like he was about to punch him.

"Well we just lost again!" Jay backed away as Kai began to breathe heavily. Kai looked ready to kill. This definitely wasn't how Jay envisioned dying. Burnt to death by Sparkplug for losing a videogame.

"Kai stop!" Nya finally broke in, "this is just a game does it even matter?"

Kai put down his hand, "you're just saying that cause you're on the other team," he demanded.

Zane was next to step in, "well I am on your team, and it doesn't matter. It's just a game, it doesn't matter if we lose or not. We always get another replay," he said. Although those words were meant for Kai, they resonated with Jay instead.

Kai shrugged, "whatever! I'm hungry, anybody else want something?"

"I could really go for something unhealthy right now," Lloyd admitted.

"Then it's settled. Let's all go to Skylor's Noodles," Kai suggested and turned off the game.

Zane, Cole, Lloyd and Kai began to discourse about how they didn't know Skylor had renamed the place and Kai only wanted to go to see her, but Jay was zoning it all out again. He wasn't even thinking about the thousands of questions racing through his mind this time, he was just letting his mind go blank.

"Hey, are you coming or what?" Nya asked. Jay snapped back. He hadn't even realized everyone else had left.

"Uh, yeah," Jay rubbed his head and stood up. He and Nya walked out together.

"Are you okay Jay?" Nya asked. He knew that question was coming.

"Yeah, just confused," Jay sighed.

Nya was silent for a moment, "you know, you could talk to him. Go to his house and see if he can answer your questions."

"I don't want to, I hate him!" Jay burst.

"You don't hate him Jay, you don't even know him. Just think about it okay?" Nya replied calmer than Jay expected. He'd never yelled at Nya before, and it made him feel terribly guilty. Nya had given the best advice she could, she didn't deserve this.

"Would you guys hurry up? You can be romantic later, we're waiting!" Kai yelled from the entryway to the bounty.

Nya turned away, "we're coming Kai!" She quickened her pace, and Jay's heart sank. He wanted to know how badly this had hurt her.

Somewhere in his head, he was keeping track. Fight number two. Winner: Jay. What had he done?

Jay didn't say much at dinner. He was too busy moping in guilt. Although Nya was sitting next to him, she never said anything to him. How badly was she hurting? The only good part of the night was when Skylor came by with the check, flirted with Kai a bit, and handed out free fortune cookies.

 _Sometimes, taking someone's hand can be the beginning of a journey... other times it's allowing someone to take yours._

Jay crumpled up the paper and shoved it in his pocket. Some fortune that was.

Lloyd yelped and threw his fortune on the table. Kai snorted, "really Lloyd? You can't possibly believe that!"

Jay tilted his head so he could read the paper. _This paper will self destruct in 10...9...8..._

"Mine says 'you will read this paper.' Seriously, who writes these things!" Cole asked.

"My cousin does, but sometimes I help her," Skylor replied with a smirk. Jay pulled his paper out of his pocket and noticed the subtle difference in print from the others. Skylor had written this one. She knew there was something wrong between him and Nya. Jay nodded his head as if to say thank you.

Later that night, everyone had dispersed to their own things leaving Jay to himself and his questions. Jay pinned his fortune on his wall next to a picture of him and Nya. He didn't know why, but it seemed oddly comforting. He sighed and knew what he had to do. Jay pulled the key from underneath his bed.

Nya and Kai were in Kai's room with the door cracked open. Twenty five yards down the hall, and he could already make out what they were saying.

"I just wish there was somebody who knew what had happened. We should have a great aunt, cousin, or something who knows!" Kai blurted.

"We'll find someone," Nya said reassuringly, "let's see... third uncle Fernando Torrid? I've never even heard of this guy. Let's see, is he still alive... nope!"

"Gah! There's got to be someone!" Kai grunted.

Jay knocked on the door. Kai jumped and Nya frantically slammed the laptop they were using closed.

"Uh, hey Jay! Come on in!" Kai said way too rushed to not be hiding something.

Nya looked up, "hey Jay. What's up?"

Jay studied her features. She looked alright, even happy. Was it possible she was over their quarrel earlier? Jay debated whether or not he was going to go through with this, "uh Nya, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry."

Nya climbed off of Kai's bed, "it's fine Jay. You needed your space, and I shouldn't have pushed too hard," Nya pulled him into a hug which felt awkward considering Kai was watching with much confusion. It occurred to Jay he probably didn't even know they had fought earlier.

Jay sort of pushed her away, "no, you should have, because I've made up my mind," Jay pulled the key out, "I'm going to talk to him, but I can't do this alone. Nya, will you go with me?"

Nya took his hands in hers, sending a warming sensation through Jay, "of course I will."

Kai fake coughed, "Ahem! I'm really glad you two have made up and all, but please, can you talk about this somewhere else? This is my room!"

"Yeah, we can work more on our project tomorrow night," Nya replied as they left the room.

"What project?" Jay asked.

"Kai found a family tree our parents made some time ago. We want to know what happened to our parents, so we've been searching all of our relatives to see if anyone's still alive and can answer our questions, only we haven't found anyone yet," Nya explained as Jay opened the door to the bounty's deck for her, "I'd give anything to know what happened to them."

"That's why you really wanted me to ask Cliff Gordon why he gave me up isn't it?" Jay asked.

Nya nodded, "I'd take the opportunity in a heartbeat."

"Okay. I'm sure you'll find someone who can answer your questions Nya. You're smart... and beautiful... and the greatest girl I've ever met."

"Thanks Jay. Now about your father, when are you thinking about talking to him?" Nya asked.

Jay swallowed, "Tomorrow, otherwise I know I'm going to find an excuse not to see him, better yet why not tonight?"

"Jay, you can't tonight, it's like ten thirty!"

"Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today!"

Nya sighed, "okay _Sensei,_ you are aware that by the time we get there it will be tomorrow? If we're going to do this, I'd like my sleep first," Nya yawned as if to prove her point.

"Okay, tomorrow then, bright and early. We can head out after breakfast," Jay gave in.

"That's better," Nya agreed, "now, I'm heading to bed. See Ya tomorrow... bright and early."

Jay gave her a quick kiss, "goodnight sleepyhead... and thank you for agreeing to go with me. You're the best."

Jay couldn't help but be grateful that it was Saturday. No training, later breakfast so he could stall longer before meeting his father. He knew he was nervous, but he hadn't realized just how much until he woke up in a cold sweat. He let his shower drag on until the water turned cold and he forced himself to get out and put on the nice tee he'd picked out. He felt like he couldn't just wear his ninja suit for this.

Nya must've gotten the same impression. She came to breakfast in a red fall sweater and did a once over of Jay, "you look nice."

"Thanks. So do you."

"What's got you so dressed up?" Lloyd asked. He was wearing a green alien onesie set Cole had gotten him as a gag gift last Christmas still. Never mind that everyone else was already showered.

"We're taking a trip to meet Jay's birth father," Nya replied.

Jay cracked his knuckles, "I have some questions for him."

Lloyd plopped down at the table, "okay then, have fun I guess. Nya, make sure Jay doesn't kill anyone."

"I'm not going to kill anyone!"

"Why are we talking about killing people?" Cole asked as he waltzed in with a full mug of coffee threatening to spill everywhere, "I thought we agreed to keep breakfast conversations normal."

"Nothing around here is normal," Kai grumbled and flicked the cappuccino machine on.

Cole gritted his teeth, "Rightttttttttt. So Zane, what's for breakfast?"

"Omelettes," Zane replied and poured eggs onto a skillet.

"Yes!" Lloyd exclaimed, "we were out of lucky charms yesterday so I ate some of Sensei's grapenuts. Do you have any idea how nasty those are?"

"Better than Cole's cooking," Jay snorted.

"You were talking about killing people earlier Jay right? Well, what if I tried to kill you, huh?" Cole taunted.

Jay whistled innocently, "actually that was Lloyd."

"Breakfast is really!" Zane announced and slid plates in front of everyone, "eat up!"

Lighthearted conversation continued around the table. Jay hoped this would last forever. He really wanted to put this off until tomorrow. He wanted to put this off for forever. Jay started to zone off and tune out the conversation only this time he felt everything around him fading away. Then it was all gone...

"... Jay?... Jay?" Nya asked from far away.

"What happened Sis?" Kai asked also from far away.

"Somebody do something!" Cole yelled frantically. Something echoed on in Jay's head.

 _Something...Something...Something_

Then everything got bright again.

"He's awake!" Nya exclaimed.

Jay's eyes fluttered open to reveal the rest of the team crowded around his chair, "What happened?" Jay moaned. His insides still felt like they'd just gotten off of the tilt-a-whirl.

"You turned really pale then slumped over. Are you okay Jay?" Nya replied. Her brow was creased with worry.

Jay wanted to say he was fine, but that twisting feeling in his stomach wouldn't go away, "I can't talk to him. He gave me up, why would he want to see me again?"

"Shh. You can do this Jay. You've risked your life how many times? Surely you can talk to him," Nya rubbed his shoulder soothing, "besides, I'll be with you the whole time."

"Thanks Nya," Jay replied.

"Mmmm-hmm," Nya took Jay's hand and helped him up.

 _...Other times, it's allowing someone to take yours._

Three hours worth of listening to road trip radio later, Jay and Nya were there. The house looked the same as it did when Jay had arrived the first time, only it felt more lively now.

"Are you ready Jay?" Nya asked.

Jay sighed, "let's do this," he climbed out of the car. His stomach did another back flip as he and Nya walked up the path hand in hand. They stepped up to the door. Jay knocked. Nothing.

Then someone came thumping down the stairs, "Dad, someone's a the door!" A girl yelled. Jay gulped. Was it possible he had a sister?

A moment later, the girl threw open the door, "my dad will.. wait a minute! You're the ninja. What are you doing here?" The girl exclaimed.

Jay swallowed, "we're here to talk to your, I mean our Father, I found out I was adopted recently and that Cliff's my dad. I didn't know I had any siblings though," he explained although it seemed to only make things more confusing. Why'd he have to be so awkward?

"Okydokey then! Come on in!" The girl said, "I'm Claire, Claire Keys. Cliff is actually my step father. My mom remarried when my dad died, not that I remember that though. You're Jay and you're Nya. Great! I'm glad we all know each other now. My dad will be down in a moment. Have a seat."

Jay and Nya sat down on the couch they had used months ago when planning how to get to Tiger Widow Island. They exchanged glances. This girl was worse than Jay.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Claire asked, "We have water, juice, milk, soda..."

"Just water please," Jay interrupted.

"I'm on it!" Claire chirped and skipped off to the next room.

Jay and Nya sat in silence, taking it in. As long as Claire was around, they wouldn't be getting much of it.

"Jay!" Cliff Gordon exclaimed as he walked down the stairs, "I was wondering if I'd ever get the chance to meet you. I saw you on tv and knew it had to be my son."

"How could you?" Jay demanded standing up.

Cliff sighed, "I'm sorry. Your mother died in childbirth, and I had no choice."

"You left me in a junkyard!" Jay persisted.

Cliff choked back a sob, "and it was the worst mistake of my life. I know I may not seem like the greatest of men to you, but ever since the day I gave you up, I wished for a second chance. A friend of mine invited me to church once, and that's where I met Claire and her mother. We got married and had another daughter, Molly. Both girls are great, but what I really wanted was to find you again, but I couldn't."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Jay!" Nya cut in, "He's telling the truth."

Jay flashed a smile Nya's way, "okay. It's just a lot to take in."

"I know. It is for me too," Cliff replied.

Jay blinked back tears.

"Come here son," Cliff opened up his arms and let Jay fall into an embrace. It felt awkward considering they'd just met, but it also felt real, like something between them could be real.

"Can I just say I've been your biggest fan since I first read the comics?" Jay laughed.

"Can I just say I've felt the same way about you?"

Claire returned with the waters and a little girl who must've been Molly, "Dad? Can Jay and Nya stay for dinner?" She asked.

"Of course Claire Bear," Cliff replied, "Jay, Nya? Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah," Jay replied. Nya nodded, "but there's one thing I have to do first. Does anybody have a phone I can borrow?"

Jay waited anxiously for his parents to pick up the phone, "Hello? Who is this?" Edna answered.

"It's Jay Mom. Listen, can you put it on speaker phone? I need to talk to both of you."

"Yes, of course," something clicked and they both came on.

"Hey son. What's up?" Ed asked.

"Hey Dad! I've got some news. Nya and I went up to Cliff Gordon's house today. I got to ask him some questions and we were invited to stay for dinner. I just wanted to let you know I love you and tell you you're the best parents I ever had!" Jay explained.

"That's great son! We love you too!" Ed exclaimed.

"You have fun tonight, and remember to use your manners!" Edna chimed in.

"Mom! You know I will!" Jay blushed. Nya cast a laugh in his direction. Jay glared back.

"Oh! And tell Nya we said hi!" Edna added.

"Look Mom, I've got to go. Is it alright if I stop by tomorrow?"

"Always, buh-bye now!"

"Bye guys!" Jay replied, "I'll see you then."

"Bye son!"

The line went dead. Jay put the phone back. He and Nya joined everyone in the kitchen. Jay's step mom, Heidi, that seemed so weird to call her that, set bowls on the table, "what are you waiting for? Have a seat!" She instructed. Jay and Nya found seats between Molly and Claire.

Molly taped on Nya's shoulder, "can I show you my bracelets?" She asked.

"Go ahead, yes. I'd love to see your bracelets," Nya replied and smiled.

Molly held out her wrist, "this one's from my teacher. This one's from my best friend. This one's from Mommy. And this one's from Claire!"

"Wow! How pretty!" Nya replied as she examined Molly's wrist.

Meanwhile, Claire was talking Jay's ear off, "Do you think I could meet the rest of your team? I'd love to meet all of you. I've seen all of you on the news. What made you and Nya decide to get back together? Is Cole single? Do you think you could set me up with him?"

"I uh, uh, I don't know," Jay trailed off.

"That's okay. Dad says I'm not allowed to date til I'm forty five anyways. You know, I'm really, really glad I got to meet you. Of course I had no idea you were my brother, but that's really, really cool. Do you think you could sign my poster upstairs? I'm trying to get all of my favorite stars to sign my posters. In fact, Nya could I also get you to sign it? Yes? That would be awesome! I can't wait to tell all my friends at school that I met you guys! Are you still in school? Wait, no, aren't you in your early twenties?"

"Calm down Claire! If you keep talking like that, he's not going to look like he's in his twenties by the end of the night," Cliff teased.

"Sorry Jay. Promise me you'll still try to set me up with Cole though?" Claire apologised.

Jay shrugged, "I'll try."

"Thank you so much!" Claire pulled him into a suffocating hug.

"Claire's gone cuckoo again!" Molly proclaimed, making all the adults laugh.

By the end of the night, Jay wasn't ready to go, even though Molly was already in bed, and Claire had nearly lost her voice from all the talking. There were hugs goodbye, but they didn't feel as awkward this time. Jay could consider calling them family. Not in the way he considered Ed and Edna his, and hoped Nya would soon be, but family none the less. They were like... distant relatives.

"Keep in touch," Cliff requested and handed Jay a business card. He flipped it over and saw his signature. He was keeping this forever!

"Of course!" Jay replied. He and Nya walked out and climbed back into the car, "it's going to be tomorrow by the time we get back!" Jay stated.

Nya shrugged, "it's okay. Today was fun. Your family seems really nice. We can always sleep in tomorrow anyway."

"Yeah, they were nice," Jay replied, "Thanks for coming with me. I would've never gotten here without out you."

Jay and Nya were both on the verge of falling asleep by the time they got home. Even though it was past two in the morning, the others were still full awake and fully alive. The game room was lit up and the videogames were blasting full on.

"Does Sensei know you're still up?" Jay yawned as they passed them in the hall and poked their heads in.

Cole shrugged, "probably?"

"So how was today's turnout?" Zane asked.

"It was good," Jay replied. He yawned again. Nothing seemed more desirable than a bed right now, "I have a step mom, a step sister, and a half sister. Them three and my biological dad all seem nice. I'm going to try to keep in contact with them."

"That's nice. So do you guys want to play?" Kai offered.

"No way, I'm going to bed!" Nya answered rapidly, "I'll see you all tomorrow. Jay and I are going to the eleven o'clock service by the way."

"Jay?"

"I'm good, thanks though. I need some sleep. Try not to stay up too much longer," Jay replied. His body was threatening to collapse underneath him and just sleep there all night, "goodnight guys."

"Goodnight Jay."

Jay walked with Nya down to her room, planted a kiss on her cheek, and hugged her tight, "thanks again for going with me."

"Like I said, it's fine. I had fun, and I'd do it again if you wanted."

He and Nya kissed again and let it linger as Jay held Nya's hands in his. Today was not what he was expecting. It had turned out completely perfect. He thought about how just that morning, Nya had taken his hands and gotten him to go through with everything. He thought about the fortune.

 _Sometimes, taking someone's hand can be the beginning of a journey... other times it's allowing someone to take yours._

How hard would it be to get Kai's blessing?

Three days went by in a breeze. Kai had given Jay his blessing, along with a threat of torture and death should be ever not be true, but it still was Kai's blessing. Cliff had gotten his phone number and called nightly, his parents called nightly, and Claire had decided to blackmail him until he set up a date for her and Cole.

Jay had barged in on Cole while he was in the shower and demanded he put on his best clothes, he was going on a blind date at a fancy restaurant, and it better not disappoint. Somehow, everything had went according to plan and Cole and Claire were dating... depending on who you asked. Anywho, Jay and Nya's relationship had become a tad more private now that the media had two ninja relationships to gush over. Kai and Skylor didn't really count. Even Nya couldn't tell you how they were doing.

The best part of the privacy though was how perfect the proposal had went.

Jay had just gotten off the phone with Claire who decided it was okay to gush about Cole to him, when Nya came out of Kai's bedroom looking half excited and half terrified, "I've got news," she exclaimed as the two of them got closer.

"What?"

"Kai and I did some more research. We were only looking on our dad's half of the family tree and weren't having any luck. We decided to go to one of those online family tree websites, since we don't have anything on our mom's side of the family except for out grandparents. It took a little work, but we found a second cousin who lives in New Ninjago City. We're meeting up with her next weekend."

"That's great Nya!" Jay exclaimed, "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"I'm actually kinda scared. You'll go with us, won't you?"

Jay felt his heart beating in his chest. This was it. This was the moment, "uh,hold on Nya, I need to check something!" Jay sprinted to his room and dug the ring out of his nightstand and ran back, "of course I'll go with you. Nya, I want to go with you everywhere always. Will you marry me so that we can go everywhere together?"

Jay felt his face heating up. That had come out a lot different than he'd expected. He was worried she'd say no even though he knew she'd say yes.

And then she did.

(One year later)

"Come on Jay!" Claire yelled and raced him up the hill behind Cliff's house, "everybody's waiting for you!"

"I'm coming. I'm not as young as you are," Jay huffed.

"Yeah, but only by three years!" Claire put her hands on her hips, "your mom says you ran cross country in middle school, so get on it!"

Nya sat criss cross on the picnic blanket smiling and laughing at him. Her smile still gave Jay butterflies in his stomach. He hoped they'd never stop. Molly sat to her left weaving a daisy chain, and to Molly's left were Cliff and Heidi. Nya patted the empty space between her and Ed and Edna for him to sit down. He took it, and Claire found a spot next to Cliff.

"Did you find those pictures?" Edna asked once they'd settled in.

"Yeah," Claire replied, "I had no idea people took this many pictures of their kids!"

"Well, can I see them?" Cliff asked.

Jay blushed, "yeah," he said squeamishly and handed over the packet.

Cliff took it. Pictures of first days of school, sports meets, and science fairs all came tumbling out. Cliff rubbed his eyes, "this is what I was missing. I'm so sorry Jay."

Jay smiled, "it's okay. I'm happy with where I came from, and I'm glad we can still be family in the weird way that we are."

"Why are there so many bath time pictures?" Claire cringed.

"Someday you'll have kids and want to take embarrassing pictures of them too," Nya replied.

"Ewing! No way! I'm gonna be single forever!" Claire declared. It was funny how that had become her mantra after Cole and her broke up, "are you? I mean, are you going to take embarrassing pictures of your kids?"

Nya inadvertently held her hand over her growing stomach, "yes."

Jay held his arm around Nya. She leaned her head against his shoulder. They stayed there perfectly relaxed. Family continued to laugh around them. Claire made faces whenever someone brought up anything slightly romantic. Molly finished her daisy chain and gave it to Heidi who slid it around her wrist.

For that moment, everything was great, no everything was perfect. They'd had their ups and downs getting to here, and there surely would be more later. But for now, Jay could just enjoy everything. There was no gift better than the present.

 **Hey everyone! I hope you all really enjoyed. This took over a week and a half and all of my spare time to write. I'll have more stuff posted later this week. See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
